


Movie and a Snack

by The_Pen_Dragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cockwarming, Established Relationship, M/M, Post canon P5R, Semi-Public/Public Sex, TopGoroweek2021 day 3, just a totally normal fun movie night with the gang, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: Akira and Goro finally have free time after weeks of late nights as work, but the night has already been set aside for a movie night with their friends. It's not like that's going to stop Akira an Goro from having some of their own risky fun, though.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Movie and a Snack

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for Top Goro Week on twitter!~
> 
> Day 3, and I went with the prompts of cockwarmng and public sex

Goro knocked the door closed with his hip as he entered the apartment, calling out their customary greeting of, "Honey, I'm home!" 

His infuriatingly perfect husband poked his head out of the kitchen, replying without missing a beat, "You're back awfully late." 

Goro chuckled a bit, hanging his coat by the door before walking over to give the man a proper greeting in the form of a kiss. It was silly, really, the little rituals they'd developed. Even sillier that most of them were based on years old inside jokes, but Goro liked that. He loved the domesticity of it all. It was a feeling he never had growing up, and he felt somehow like he was making up for lost time now. 

Akira slipped his hands around Goro's waist, squeezing his ass lightly as he kissed him back. "I was thinking about you all day." 

"All day?" Goro scoffed, "your mind must be lacking stimulation." 

"That's not the only thing lacking stimulation," Akira replied, batting his eyelashes cutely and pressing himself up against Goro. 

Goro sighed and let his hands rest on Akira's narrow hips. He couldn't blame Akira for getting a little needy, they hadn't been able to… be intimate, for well over three weeks. Their work schedules were mismatched to the point they only got to really spend time together on the weekends, and by then they were either exhausted, obligated to spending time with friends, or rudely interrupted by Morgana. 

Today, however, was the first of a few vacation days Akira had taken off from his job. And Goro would be taking the next few days off as well, badly needing the break. It would mean the two would be able to actually spend time together without exhaustion in the way, all they had to do was get rid of the cat. Temporarily. Goro hadn't tried to kill Morgana in years. 

"You know I still worked all day," Goro said, rubbing tiny circles into Akira's hips. "I'm sure we can entertain ourselves properly tomorrow." 

Akira kissed Goro's lips softly, then his jaw, then he started peppering his neck. "I know you're tired, but what if we just did something… less strenuous?" 

Goro breathed out heavily, eyes fluttering closed and head tilting to the side. He certainly didn't have the energy to be as rough as they usually were, but something a little gentler might be nice. 

"Mm, what did you have in mind? You know your stupid friends wanted to come watch a movie tonight too, so we'd have to be fairly quick about it," Goro mumbled. 

Akira pulled back, a sly grin on his face. Goro loved and hated that grin, it made his heart melt and his anxiety skyrocket all at once. The raven pulled out of the embrace and walked over to the stove, bending down to pull out something he'd been baking. 

Goro found his eye drawn to Akira's long, slender legs. In fact, he was only just now taking in the way his husband was dressed. The man had on his adorably hideous apron, a checkered thing with a big cat face and curly letters reading "meowvelous" across the chest. And under the apron he was wearing a grey sweater that hung low on his hips, and… rather form-fitting black briefs. How had he not noticed when he walked in? Akira looked fucking delicious. He had definitely done this on purpose, the bastard. 

"So," Akira began, standing up  _ very  _ slowly. "I had an idea earlier. I promise it's not going to take much energy at all." 

Goro's eyes flicked from Akira's ass back up to his face. "Knowing you, I somehow doubt it, but I'm listening." 

Akira hummed smugly, well aware of how firmly he had Goro wrapped around his finger. He set a tray of fresh cookies down on the counter and turned back around, looking at Goro. 

"It's been awhile since we've played any of our games, hasn't it?" 

Goro eyed him suspiciously. "... Yes. Why?" The two had never lost their old habit of turning everyday tasks into competitions, another little ritual of theirs that Goro absolutely loved. But again, their overwhelming work schedules had made playing any of said games rather difficult. 

Akira leaned back against the counter, devious smirk still firmly in place. "You like risky sex, right?" 

\---

It was only about an hour later when Akira's friends began showing up for their group movie night, all talking loudly and happily with each other as they filtered into the small apartment. 

"Too bad not everybody could make it today," Ann sighed as she entered, carrying a box of sweets and a selection of DVDs with her. 

"I sincerely doubt everyone would fit in our living room," Goro replied. 

"I'm glad I could make it at least. It feels like I'm always too busy," Sumire chimed in. 

Akira, now dressed in slightly more appropriate sweatpants, went around taking the snacks from his friends and setting them in the kitchen, happily chatting the whole time. Goro counted as people entered, noting that they were missing Futaba, Makoto, and Yusuke. He thought it was a shame that his half sister and the only two semi-quiet people in the group couldn't make it. But then again, he was actually kind of grateful that no one blood related to him would be around, considering what he'd agreed to with Akira. 

Once everyone was in and settled, Goro shut the door and began sorting through the movies everyone had picked. 

"I hope you don't mind, I brought one of my favorite slashers, since Mako chan doesn't like to watch my scary movies with me," Haru said sweetly. 

"Dude, I dunno if I can stomach em either, your taste is kinda a lot," Ryuji mumbled. 

"Uhm, maybe you should save that for when it's just you and Goro?" Ann suggested. 

"Why do you assume I'm the only other person who enjoys horror?" Goro huffed. 

"I don't mind it," Akira added. 

"I'm brave! I'll sit through it just fine!" Sumire insisted. 

"We're watching the cheesy Christmas movie," Goro said flatly, holding up a copy of some God awful looking holiday flick. The only thing more enjoyable than a good movie with friends was a bad one, after all. 

"Yaay!" Ann cheered. 

"Aww, perhaps I will invite you and Aki kun over to watch my slashers some time then," Haru sighed. 

Morgana padded up, tail held aloft as he hopped onto the coffee table. "How come we never watch the movies  _ I _ pick, huh?" 

"Because you always pick movies with chesty women on the covers," Goro replied. 

"Dude," Ryuji said, "...show me later?" 

"That sounds fun," Haru giggled. 

"I feel bad for women with big chests, don't their backs hurt?" Sumire asked. 

"Yeah…" Ann mumbled. 

Goro moved away from the group and set up the movie, all of their mindless chatter turning to white noise in his head when he remembered what he and Akira were planning. He couldn't believe he'd been goaded into this so easily; Akira only had to suggest Goro was scared to lose to make him agree to this… depraved idea. 

Everyone began scrambling for a place to sit in the cramped living room, with Ann calling the armchair and Haru taking the spot on the couch where Akira wasn't already sitting. Everyone else sat on pillows on the floor, and Goro paled slightly. 

He hadn't realized someone would probably take the seat next to them, though that did make sense… 

He walked up and nudged Akira over so he could squeeze in, pulling the man halfway into his lap in the process. Goro's face was already red, tonight was going to kill him. 

Akira pulled the nice warm blanket off the back of the couch and over their laps, cuddling up against Goro more. "Don't mind us, Haru. We've just been missing each other with so much work going on." 

Haru tipped her head politely. "Oh I completely understand, I'm the same way with Mako chan when my work keeps me from her." 

"Whatever, I think you guys are way too affectionate around other people," Ryuji huffed.

"Oh it's their house! You're just salty you’re single," Ann retorted. 

"I also think they're too affectionate," Morgana meowed from his perch on Ann's lap.

Ann just fixed him with a flat look. 

Goro picked up the remote and started the movie. If they thought the couple was a bit too much now, he couldn't imagine what they'd think if they knew the whole truth. 

Akira took everyone's bickering as an opportunity to shift all the way into Goro's lap, making the brunette flush an even deeper red. 

The movie started and everyone quieted down to listen, only piping up to make jokes as the corny intro rolled. Goro couldn't focus on any of it though, not with the way Akira was subtly rolling his hips against Goro's lap. 

He felt Akira's hands wander carefully behind him, feeling around until his fingers found the button on Goro's pants. He began to slowly undo them, and Goro hated just how quickly and eagerly his dick jumped to attention. 

Akira let out a low chuckle, his dexterous fingers coaxing his length out of his unbuttoned pants and giving it a few awkwardly-angled strokes. 

Goro fought to keep his breathing even, and managed to force a laugh at a joke Sumire made about the movie. The laugh died in his throat when Akira's thumb slid over his slit. 

The former thief leaned back against Goro, acting as if he were just cuddling up better. When in actuality, under the blankets, he was carefully lifting his hips and guiding them directly onto Goro's dick. 

Akira had prepped himself extremely well beforehand, Goro had watched. There was something so enticing about looking, but not touching. Just watching as his husband spread himself open with soft, needy whines and breathy moans of Goro's name. Goro could look at him like that for hours, and Akira did so adore being watched. 

But it would've defeated the purpose of their game if Akira had cum then. So he'd just worked himself up to the edge, and then lay on his back to cool down, breathing out soft curses as his own length had just sadly twitched, begging for release. 

Goro wondered if he'd ever gotten himself calmed back down, or if the loose fitting sweatpants had been to hide the fact that he hadn't. 

Goro was yanked from the memory as a tight heat encased his dick. He sucked in a breath, making Haru look over in concern. 

Goro gave her a very awkward smile and just turned back to the movie, trying to focus on anything other than Akira's wonderfully warm entrance slowly taking all of him in. 

Akira let out a soft sigh as he bottomed out, hips resting flush against Goro's lap as he leaned comfortably back against him. Goro wrapped his arms around Akira's middle, fighting the urge to give him a very deep, long, not at all appropriate for polite company kiss. He settled on pecking his cheek instead. 

Akira hummed, seeming very happy with himself as he just closed his eyes to relax. Goro wondered how exactly sitting on someone's dick could be as blissful as Akira was making it seem, but Goro honestly might feel the same if it were Akira inside of him. 

His heart was racing, even as he enjoyed the warmth of the man lying against him. He was so certain they'd be caught, even if they weren't doing something as obvious as Akira bouncing up and down on his lap. 

Goro could barely even recall how Akira had proposed the game, something about it being intimate and fun with a little bit of danger. Goro supposed he wasn't wrong. Sitting here, Akira's heat surrounding him, he was certainly enjoying this movie a lot more. Even if his heart rate did spike every time Haru so much as shifted.   
  
Every now and then, Akira would shift slightly, making Goro bite his lip to keep in any sounds. The feel of Akira around him, the subtle movements that were so  _ good  _ but not nearly enough, it was making Goro lose his mind.    
  
He couldn’t even begin to focus on the movie, his brain filled with static and the feeling of Akira squeezing around him every few minutes. It was a wonderful pulsing heat, and Akira seemed so incredibly relaxed.   
  
That wasn’t fair at all. Goro was over here just about drooling, and his husband got to sit there, looking completely unaffected? No, that wasn’t how this game was going to go. Goro wanted his control back, he wanted Akira to know who was in charge in this little competition.   
  
Shifting ever so carefully, Goro wrapped his arms snugly around Akira’s middle and pulled him back, drawing out a content sigh from the other man. The sigh was cut off with a small choking sound, however, as Goro angled himself directly against Akira’s sweet spot.   
  
Akira squirmed a bit, his face turning red and his breathing growing shallow as he clearly fought to keep up his neutral expression. Goro smirked against his hair, rolling his hips very slowly and carefully, pushing up against that bundle of nerves as much as he could.   
  
Akira’s mouth opened slightly, his eyes going distant. Goro wanted so badly to just yank his head back and kiss him breathless. He couldn’t do that though, not right now, so instead he let his hands wander, pushing them up under Akira’s shirt. It was dark in the room aside from the movie playing, so Goro was sure no one would notice the slight shift under Akira’s sweatshirt.   
  
“Cheater,” Akira whispered, his voice cracking as Goro pinched one of his nipples.   
  
Goro rested his chin on Akira’s shoulder, running through about twenty filthy things he wanted to say before finally managing a much tamer, “it was your idea, deal with the consequences.”   
  
Akira bit his lip, and even in the dim light, Goro could see him swallow. If Akira had thought this was going to be an easy way to unravel Goro, he had another thing coming.   
  
“Is everything alright?” Haru asked, making both men tense up. And when Akira tensed up, it sent another sharp wave of pleasure through Goro.   
  
“Mmhm,” Goro managed. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Akira was just saying he’s feeling a bit feverish. So ah, don’t get too close, just in case.”   
  
Akira opened his mouth to reply, but Goro pinched his nipples again and rolled his hips, making the other man just bow his head and let out a soft whine. He was actually  _ trembling _ now, which satisfied Goro immensely.   
  
“Oh my, I hope you aren’t coming down with anything,” Haru replied, frowning as she looked at the shaky, slightly sweating Akira.   
  
“Just… work exhaustion,” Akira managed, his voice a little rough.

The whole movie went on like this, both men toying with each other, trying to gain the upper hand. The stimulation was so slow and constant that Goro hadn’t really expected to get as worked up as he had, but by the time they were in the last few minutes of the movie, he could feel a familiar heat in his core.   
  
He bit his lip and slid his hands down to rest on Akira’s thighs, weighing his options. He could try to restrain himself, wait until the others had left and then give Akira a proper few thrusts before he came,  _ or _ he could do it now. He could hold Akira firm against his lap and urge him to stay quiet as he filled him up, right next to all of their friends.   
  
He chose the latter option. Digging his fingers into Akira’s thighs, Goro leaned in and whispered, “You’d better not be loud.”   
  
Akira, shaking and with uneven breaths, tried to whisper back, ask what Goro meant, but then the brunette pressed down on his thighs and rolled his hips up at the same time, ramming right against Akira’s most sensitive spot as he came, white quickly filling Akira and leaking out onto Goro’s lap. The former thief made a stilted, cut off sound and one hand flew to his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut as his legs twitched and he hit his own release.    
  
Goro could feel the mess Akira was making of the blanket, getting it all over both of them. And he was obviously trying so  _ so  _ hard not to make any noise. Goro swallowed thickly, managing to maintain most of his composure, even if he felt lightheaded from the orgasm.   
  
He pet Akira’s head and looked over at where the others had turned to see what was wrong. “I think he may have caught something at work,” he explained, his voice only shaking slightly. “I’m sure it’s just a small bug.”   
  
Then, seemingly spent from everything that had just happened, Akira went limp, falling back against Goro heavily. Goro turned redder as the man let out a tiny, whimpering moan. He’d actually passed out.   
  
“Oh no! Did he just faint? Is he okay?” Sumire asked, quickly getting to her feet.   
  
Goro felt Akira’s forehead, pretending to check his temperature. “Ah… his fever must’ve gotten worse. It’s alright, I’ll put him to bed when you all leave.”   
  
“Are you sure he doesn’t need a doctor?” Ann asked worriedly.   
  
“I-I’m sure, this happened last time he worked so many hours,” Goro lied. His dick twitched inside Akira again, the display his husband put on had made Goro hard all over again.   
  
“Well uh, I guess we better head out then. Man, if he was sick, he coulda said no to movie night,” Ryuji said.   
  
“You know how hard it is for him to say no to people,” Goro replied.   
  
Everyone began quietly gathering their things and getting ready to head out, wishing Akira well and saying they’d check in on him in the morning, all while Goro gently stroked the man’s hair and acted concerned for him.   
  
Haru was the last to go, scooping up Morgana on her way out. She paused at the door and glanced over her shoulder. “I thought it might be best I take Mona chan for a few days, we wouldn’t want him getting sick, after all.”   
  
Morgana snuggled into Haru’s arms and batted a paw at Goro. “Nyeah! Keep your germs away from me! Oh, but make sure he gets enough sleep, and water, and leeks are good for colds!”   
  
Goro smiled appreciatively, hoping he didn’t look too nervous as he replied, “Thank you Haru san. And I’ll take good care of him, I promise.”

  
After Haru finally left, Goro gently nudged Akira, trying to wake him. The other man groaned softly, rolling his hips in his sleep and not doing much more. The brunette hummed and brushed hair out of his face, thinking that they  _ really  _ needed to clean up, but Akira was so warm against him, and he was still hot and twitching around his length like this.   
  
Goro was debating just taking a nap like this himself, all warm and cozy with gentle pleasure rolling through him, when his phone went off. He managed to fish it out of his pocket, seeing a message from Haru.   
  
[Haru] 10:45 PM   
I recommend lemon juice and vinegar for your blanket. Those stains will come right out. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the spicy fic!
> 
> You can follow me [@PenDragonSpicy](https://twitter.com/PenDragonSpicy) on twitter for updates on other NSFW content I upload
> 
> And follow me [@PenTheDragon](https://twitter.com/PentheDragon) for any SFW fic updates!


End file.
